Fearless
by Andromakhe
Summary: Set a couple days after "Fungus Humungous." Splinter has a surprise for Leo. A fluffy father/son moment and personal wish fulfillment.


Disclaimer: No intellectual property theft intended. TMNT property of Laird, Eastman, and I guess Nickelodeon.

A/N: _Don Quixote_ is a subtle reference to Leo/Karai. Anyone who has at least seen the movie musical will probably understand why.

"The Impossible Dream," probably the most famous song from the musical, is my personal anthem for Leo. It might enhance this fic if you listen to it.

I hope Leo fans enjoy this. I guess you people can tell by now that he's my favorite turtle. I like Splinter, too.

Leo sat in the common area of the lair, engrossed in the book _Don Quixote._ Every once in a while, a rustle could be heard as he turned a page. Mikey was reading a comic and Raph was watching TV. At a commercial break, Raph tapped Leo on the shoulder. Leo looked up and Raph scowled at the book.

"How do you read that? It's too long and there aren't any pictures."

Leo snorted in response to Raph's scowl. "I happen to like the story. Unlike some people, I have an appreciation for the power and beauty of language."

"Oh, please," Raph scoffed disdainfully. "I have more appreciation for the power and beauty of combat."

Leo's answer was a touch sarcastic, though he did mean every word. "Oh. Well, so do I. I guess we do have some things in common, after all. Now can I get back to my book, please?"

"What are you reading, anyway? I mean, what's the story about?"

"It's about an idealist who loves tales of chivalry and decides he wants to be a Knight in his country, Spain. He takes his servant-turned-Squire, Sancho, along on his travels. I can't say he changes the world at large much, but he does have a significant impact on those who encounter him, especially a courtesan named Aldonza. I find the story inspiring."

"Ah, I should have known," Raph sneered. "Like 'Space Heroes.' You always like those sorts of unrealistic paragons of virtue."

Splinter cleared his throat, shaking his head in disapproval at Raphael. "Raphael, I for one am glad Leonardo chooses honorable people to emulate. It can only make him a better leader to you and your brothers. Knowing Leonardo is reliable and responsible eases my mind greatly when you all go on patrol."

Raph sulked, but nodded curtly.

"Leonardo, I hate to take you away from your book, but would you join me for tea?"

Leo smiled brightly. "Of course, Sensei." He placed a bookmark and closed the book, stashing it in his room before knocking softly on Splinter's door. He did it just for courtesy's sake, since he already knew he was expected. He walked in and took a seat on a cushion at a low table across from his Master. A cup of hot tea was already waiting for him. Leo noted this was not an ordinary cup. It wasn't a mug or plain ceramic. It had a red lotus design. So did the teapot. Leo realized he'd been called to a formal occasion and glanced down at himself in mild embarrassment. "Maybe I should have brought a katana, at least," he muttered, getting up to head back out.

"No, my son," Splinter said calmly. "If you needed to bring something, I'd have told you. But please do close the door while you're already standing."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo murmured, moving gracefully to the door and sliding it shut firmly. Leo went back to his place and sipped at his tea, Splinter doing the same. Leo was curious, but he was familiar enough with this kind of occasion that he knew to be silent until Splinter spoke. They carried on drinking until they'd drained their first cups. Leo reached toward the handle of the pot but Splinter stopped him with a gentle paw on his wrist. He poured for Leo first, and then himself, and Leo bowed his head humbly in thanks.

"My son, I have been considering the insecurities and hardships you have expressed to me over the past years - a desire for appreciation, fear of losing your brothers, and a lack of faith in yourself. I understand how your brothers' willful disobedience causes frustration and erodes your confidence. But you have achieved and done great things as well. Sinking the Technodrome and single-handedly beating the odds against the mushrooms are notable examples."

Leo grinned at these words.

Splinter continued his speech. "I think, however, there are things you have forgotten, such as the reason you are leader in the first place. Or perhaps I should say reasons. To that end, I need you to close your eyes."

Leo frowned in confusion, but then shrugged and did as commanded.

Splinter brought out a small box from under his robe, removing the lid to reveal a muted gold pendant on a thin silver chain. Smiling craftily, he held the pendant in his claws and inspected it. Satisfied, he got to his feet and crept silently around the table and behind Leo. The pendant slid audibly along the chain as Splinter draped it around Leo's neck. Leo tensed, but successfully fought the instinct to open his eyes. Splinter smiled in approval as he went back around to his seat. He sat down and took a moment to admire the jewelry against Leo's chest before saying, "You can open your eyes, my son. You did well."

Leo didn't open his eyes immediately. Instead, he reached up and touched the pendant, laying it on his palm and testing its weight before running the fingers of his other hand over its smooth surface. He fingered the ridged chain attached to it briefly before finally looking at what he held. Leo chuckled when he noted it was a lion.

"Do you like it, Leonardo?"

"Yes, Sensei," Leo answered. "I appreciate that it's not flashy and that it has a solid weight to it. But what is the occasion? I wasn't aware today was anything special."

"Perhaps it was not before," Splinter said enigmatically. "But days previously thought to be ordinary can be made special. Mutation Day."

Leo grinned again. "Yes," he whispered.

Splinter took Leo's hand gently and made eye contact. Leo was still holding the pendant on his other palm. "Leonardo, you are named for that pendant, and it is apt. Bravery is essential for any leader, because leaders must take risks. Indeed, leadership requires extraordinary people, people like your heroes, people like yourself."

Leo gasped softly.

"The lion is gold to remind you of honor and compassion. Keep striving, keep achieving, keep giving. It is who you are."

The hand Splinter was holding twitched and Leo's expression softened.

"And finally, the chain is silver for balance and spirituality. Remember the importance of intuition, meditation, and wisdom."

Leo nodded solemnly, his expression earnest.

Splinter squeezed Leo's hand and smiled tenderly. "May this gift remind you of my appreciation, confidence, and love for you. When you doubt, when you are afraid, when you feel alone, may that pendant serve as reassurance and strength."

The hand holding the pendant trembled as emotion swept over Leo. He couldn't identify it. There was gratitude, love, longing, relief, and even surprise. He really hadn't been expecting this. In the end, tears sprang to his eyes and he finally settled on a feeling: pride. His Sensei, his father, had given him a tangible testament to his ability and value. Leo knew he was valuable and skilled, at least in terms of the team and the family, but this moment was just for him. No one in the background to mock him or express dissent.

Splinter chuckled as he watched the emotions play themselves out. He judged his plan a success. "You are welcome, my son. Most welcome. I already saw your gratitude. Come, meditate with me. It will help calm you and allow our spirits to commune."

Leo picked up his cushion and moved to sit beside Splinter, draping one arm around Splinter's back. His free palm rested on the floor and he had his legs straight out in front of him. His eyes slid shut and this time, he had no trouble focusing.


End file.
